


Three boys have Sex.

by Lavacamooz567



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, M/M, Polygamy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavacamooz567/pseuds/Lavacamooz567
Summary: Ashe is in love with Yuri and Felix, and he wants to fuck both of them. Let Ashe live his horny dreams.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 22





	Three boys have Sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just three boys fucking, that's it. The title is self explanatory.

Ashe wanted to fuck Yuri and Felix. So what. He also didn’t just want to fuck them, he wanted them to fuck him, and each other. Ashe was too indecisive for one lover, too horny for one boy. He had massive crushes on two; and he knew they both had massive crushes on him. So, why not have both?

Yuri was more outward, asking Ashe out soon after discovering their mutual feelings towards each other. Ashe, being an honest and embarrassed boy, awkwardly and anxiously told Yuri about his feelings toward Felix, his desire to bring him into the relationship. After hearing this, Yuri stared directly into Ashe’s eyes and said “What, that twink? The one with the swords. Go for it, he’s cute.”

Ashe found Felix at the training ground, because of course Ashe found Felix at the training ground. The swordsman was shirtless, sweaty, and mercilessly fighting a training dummy. Seeing the sweat drip down the twink’s chiseled abs as he swiped at the training dummy made Ashe’s mind boil, pushing the blood out of his brain and sending it straight downward.

When Felix saw Ashe watching him, he immediately stopped his training and deftly wiped the sweat off his face, conveniently timed to hide the blush that formed due to Ashe seeing him shirtless. “What do you want?” Felix halfheartedly barked as he approached the silvery archer watching him. “Ummm, Hi Felix, ummm” Ashe eked out, clearly flustered. “What” Felix barked, again “Well, I like you Felix. And, ummm” Ashe looked away for a moment, before turning to back Felix, looking into his hazel eyes with an innocently eager expression “Will you go out with me?”

Felix stepped back in shock, a massive blush across his face. “Well…” he waits, forming his thoughts despite a lack of brain power “I’ve been meaning to ask you that for a while now Ashe.” “So that’s a yes?” Ashe looked at Felix in complete admiration, the original look that made Felix fall in love with the boy. “Ashe, I want to go out with you.” “Woooo.” Ashe cheered as he jumped in the air. “But…” Felix started, a bit confused, “aren’t you going out with Yuri?” “Well, yes, but don’t worry, he knows I am here.” Ashe explained, only increasing Felix’s confusion. “What?” “Well, I guess now I am going out with you and Yuri. “

It took some time for Felix to warm up to having Yuri as a second boyfriend, even more to the fact that Yuri was Ashe’s second lover, but after Yuri kissed him for the first time Felix did, in fact, warm up to the relationship. Ashe and Yuri, having waited till Felix was comfortable to begin doing the more private things boyfriends due, were ecstatic. So much so that Yuri immediately pulled his shirt off, forced Felix’s shirt off, then started liking his chest.

Ashe, at this sight, threw off his clothes and started stroking his dick. Yuri, seeing Ashe naked, moved off of Felix and pounced on the nude boy. While their tongues interlinked, two soft fingers entered Yuri’s ass, prompting a soft moan from Yuri. As Ashe dug around, the purple twink, whose face was now enraged with passion, moved down to Ashe’s nipples, tugging at one with his teeth before sucking it as if it were a baby bottle, creating red marks that would take a while to disappear. 

Yuri settled his mouth on Ashe’s dick, adeptly sucking in his length, almost gagging as he moved his head up and down, moaning all the while. Ashe could no longer concentrate on stretching Yuri, so he removed his hand from the ass, using it to clear the purple hair in the way of the dick, baling it up then placing his other hand on Yuri’s head, guiding it up and down as his hips started to gently moved.

When Yuri would run out of breath, he would lick the body of the freckled dick, and then smack it across his face before taking the cock back into his mouth. The feeling of Ashe colliding with his face created a sensory overload, a sharp twinge on the outside before quick rub on the inside, and the impact of hitting Yuri would make Ashe’s length even harder, and his voice louder. The archer started squeezing Yuri’s hair as a tongue started to swirl around his cock, stimulating the fluids inside, a rush of heat dancing around his groin. 

After a bit, Yuri moved down to Ashe’s sack, sucking on it for a while before moving down to his ass. He stuck his tongue in and started licking in a circular rotation, producing soft whimpers from Ashe, though Ashe wanted more.

“Y..y… Yuri, I have something better” Ashe said as he pulled Yuri’s head up by the hair. Yuri moved up to Ashe’s face, deeply kissing him. Ashe fumbled around the bedside table as their tongues attacked each other. He grabbed a small, makeshift two-sided dildo and presenting it to Yuri, who excatically went “oooooo” as he pulled off of Ashe.

Yuri pulled off his pants as Ashe gently pushed the dildo into himself, before sliding it into a positioned Yuri. The rat then started twerking on the dildo, an action that Ashe soon copied. As the two moved on the dildo, their asses colliding, Yuri placed his hand on the back of Ashe’s head, grabbing his hair and then pushing the archer’s mouth into his own.

Felix looked on as the two boys pleasured themselves while passionately kissing. Finally realizing what was happening, Felix took off his pants and started stroking his dick, syncing his strokes with Ashe’s movements. “Oh god, this is fucking hot” Felix grumbled as he stroked, unable to tear his eyes away from the two boys fucking the dildo while tenderly assaulting each other’s mouths.

When Yuri ended his tongue’s attack, pulling away from Ashe’s mouth, a small smirk formed as Ashe made a wanting expression. Yuri turned to Felix and arrogantly said “Enjoying the show are we?” “F..f..fuck You.” “Anything you want us to do, sword boy?” Felix blushed, so overwhelmed he didn’t even think to hide it. “Stroke his cock and pull his hair” “Ok my prince” Yuri cooed as he yanked Ashe’s hair back, pulling his head, and then started kissing his neck as the two boys began stroking each other in rhythm with their movements on the dildo.

Ashe moaned as Yuri serviced his neck, caressing it with his soft tongue before leaving bit marks around the freckles dotted around Ashe’s neck, a small sign of their love. As he got close to finishing, Yuri lifted his head up and then learned back, freeing Ashe’s hair from his might, who then simultaneously lifted his head up as well. Ashe placed his free hand against the back of Yuri’s head, mirroring Yuri’s own hold on Ashe. He then pushed Yuri’s sweaty forehead into his own, their sweat mixing as they panted into each other. The two boys stared into each others eyes, moaning as they both came.

“On your hands and knees” Ashe commanded as he pulled the dildo out of Yuri and himself. “Oohh, so your going to fuck me first, that’s how it is.” Yuri said coldly, as he swiftly obeyed Ashe. Yuri’s words were harsh, as usual, and Ashe would normally have assumed Yuri was upset with him. However, Yuri stuck his ass right up against Ashe’s hips, which led Ashe to understand that this was just Yuri being sexy.

Ashe spread Yuri’s cheeks, inserted his dick in the hole right between them. “Fuuuuck Yuri, you’re so tight.” Ashe moaned as he started thrusting. “Harder” Yuri barked, almost imitating Felix. “Already?” “Fucking Harder” “Ok.” Ashe grabbed Yuri’s hair, pulling on it as he started to sharply accelerate his thrusts. Felix stood in the background watching this, stoking his cock to the sounds of Ashe pounding against Yuri’s ass, a sound that both made him jealous and turned on.

“Huaaaa ahuaaaaa” Yuri moaned as Ashe pulled on his hair harder, moving his free hand to Yuri’s throat, gently choking Yuri as he began producing more forceful thrust. As Yuri lost control of his voice, his hands, no longer keeping him stable, hopelessly grabbed at the sheets. This position allowed Ashe to regain his mind. He turned his head to Felix, noticing that his incredibly jealous and dejected expression. Ashe pusher Yuri’s throat back, forcing Yuri’s entire body to move up, his head now resting against Ashe’s shoulder. “Don’t think I didn’t forget about you Fee.” Ashe said as he nibbled on a panting Yuri’s ear. “On your back” Ashe commanded into Yuri’s ear before giving him a sweet kiss.

Ashe lifted up a now lying down Yuri’s legs and inserted himself, holding onto his legs as he began his thrusts into the tight hole. “Fee, come over here, let me ease your nerves” Ashe said, prompting Felix to climb onto the bed and stand in front of Ashe.

As Ashe sat upright, thrusting into Yuri, he grabbed Felix’s length with his mouth and started sucking on it. “Aaaaaa…ashe” Felix moaned as the archer took him in, bobbing his head on Felix’s dick while thrusting into Yuri’s hole. Felix, unable to contain himself, reached down and grabbed Ashe’s head, holding it in place as he began thrusting in.

Yuri looked up at the swordsmen’s thrusting ass, taking note at the soft cheeks and the hot thighs above him. He thought about sticking a finger in, but then Ashe started to sharply accelerate his thrusts, a reaction to Felix now pounding his throat, and Yuri lost the thought. Felix had watched carefully how Yuri treated Ashe’s dick earlier, so when he would remove his own dick from Ashe’s mouth to allow the boy to breath, he would lightly whack it across a moaning Ashe’s face before sticking it back into the mouth.

“H.h.harder, please” Yuri moaned after a bit, expecting Ashe to respond. However, Ashe’s mouth was currently being attack by Felix’s cock, so Felix responded instead, “Ok”, as he started to hit the back of Ashe’s throat harder. The feeling of Felix’s cock pounding the back of his throat drove Ashe insane, and caused him to lose control of his body. As Ashe slowed his movements, Yuri pouted, clearly disappointed. “AAAAshe, I’m cumming, aaaaaaassh” Felix cried as he came into Ashe’s mouth, white cum flowing down his throat. After unloading, Felix removed his cock and then put a finger up against Ashe’s chin. “Drink up my love” he commanded as Ashe swallowed white liquid now engulfing his mouth.

Ashe and Felix passionately kissed as Yuri moaned “Harder” in the background. Felix removed himself, saying “I think you should attend to him.” “I probably should” Ashe said just before reaching down and grabbing Yuri’s throat, pounding into him as hard as he could. “Ah Yes Ashe, Yes, just like that just like that” “AAAAA Yuri it’s so tight, I don’t know how longer I can go” “Cum with me.” “Yuri I’m cuummmmmming aaaaaa” Ashe moaned as he came inside Yuri, the feeling of which prompted Yuri to cum onto his chest. Ashe pulled out and began liking Yuri’s cum off his chest, the freckled dick twitching as Yuri’s seed collided with Ashe’s tongue.

“Ah ah, ride me” Yuri panted as Ashe finished cleaning up the cum. Obeying the request, the archer quickly turned his ass towards Yuri and lowered himself down upon sewer rat’s dick. “oooooo aaaaaaaaaah” Ashe moaned as he slid down Yuri’s pipe, resting his butt on Yuri’s hip, his dick reaching into Ashe’s prostrate. “OOO Ashe your ass is just so fucking hot” Yuri said as he slapped Ashe’s cheeks, prompting Ashe to start moving.

“Holy fuck, you two are still going” Felix said, looking on in amusement. “Ah ah, yes Feee, ah ha ah ah” Ashe panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling like a dog. Felix bent down and kissed Ashe as the archer moved on Yuri. Ashe wrapped his arms around him as the rat Ashe’s ass in place, preventing him from moving down and allowing Yuri to thrust upward. This causing Ashe’s tongue to spasm in Felix’s throat and his blood to turn to fire as Yuri trust upwards, smacking Ashe’s ass and prostrate at the same time. Ashe rested his head on Felix’ shoulder, hopelessly panted as Yuri abused his insides.

“You know Ashe, I can still go too” Felix cooed before pushing Ashe, causing him to fall back onto Yuri’s chest. Yuri, quickly figuring out where this was going, grabbed Ashe’s cheeks and spread them wide, allowing Felix to insert himself just atop Yuri’s own dick. Ashe yelped in extasy and surprise as the swordsman started thrusting in. “Wa what are yuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Ashe cried as Felix pushed into his prostrate. Yuri, who had initially stopped thrusting to allow Ashe to get used to having two dicks inside him, started to resume his pounding. Ashe screamed as the two dicks inside him both hit his prostrate, pushing against the sides of his hole, expanding it as much as it could. Yuri, taking pleasure in Ashe’s sound, then grabbed a hold of Ashe’s nipples and started playing with them. The sounds Ashe produced at this moment could only be described as extreme pleasure.

Felix looked down at Ashe, now covered in sweat, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, drool mixing with tears of joy streaming down his face and mixing with the sweat on his chest. “Ah ah ah, ch, choke meeeeeee. Ah ah ah ahsaa” Ashe panted, prompting Felix to grab Ashe’s throat as he thrust, using it for leverage as he thrust in. Ashe felt his whole world expand with each pound from either one of the boys.

Each “fuck” that came from Felix’s mouth, each moan from Yuri’s would send Ashe into heaven, while the dicks inside him would send him even further, yet the pressure on his neck continued to keep him bound to earth. Blood boiled as he felt himself begin to climax for the third time that night. “AAAAshe, I’m going toooo” Felix tried to get out as he came in Ashe, which stimulated a panting Yuri enough so that he spilled out in Ashe as well. “Aaaa I’m cu cu coming” Ashe cried as he came onto his chest.

The two boys removed themselves from Ashe, Yuri, in addition, sliding out from underneath the boy. Still horny despite cumming inside Ashe, the two boys began to lick up the seed covering Ashe’s chest, savoring each unique taste of their lovers cum.

The three of them soon passed out from the exhaustion. Of course, Felix and Yuri would have to clean their cum out of Ashe in the morning, but for now, they would peacefully sleep after a night they could never forget.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Purple Bookcover for saying there was only 1 Yurashelix fic here, basically daring me to make one. And remember, Ashe and Yuri are switch boyfriends, they always fuck each other.


End file.
